The purpose of this research is to identify the ways information is processed as it moves from the page into the deeper semantic-linguistic structures of the reader, and to begin to isolate the kinds of active control the reader exerts on this flow of information as he becomes fluent. Our approach is first to understand how a beginning reader learns to perceptually process written information as larger and larger units, and in a fashion that puts less and less load on his attention. Then we would like to trace the flow of this information through phonological transformations as it proceeds toward deeper semantic-linguistic levels. The second main direction of this research is concerned with the way the syntactic parser structures word meanings and the semantic system conceptualizes these meanings.